Why Not?
by Haya-Chan
Summary: Sakura and Neji are dating and Tenten has a prob with it Sasuke dosnt know yet! What will he think! SakuxNejixSasu
1. NejixSaku

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did then Gaara would not have such a bad past and Neji would be a chipper little boy!XD so yeah do what you do best readers!XP

It's this way or no way.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto called to Sakura. "Hi Naruto." Sakura waved back. "how are you today Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked hugging her. "Oh Naruto I'm just fine." She said smiling. "Good cause if that ass Neji does anything to hurt you I'll kick his ass again!..." Naruto said triumphantly." Yes Naruto I know." Trying to hush him. "And Then I'll hurt him so bad not even Baa-Chan will be able to heal him!" Naruto yelled. "SHUT UP!" Sakura yelled hitting him on the head. "owww Sakura-Chan you hit harder watch where you swinging that thing!" "BAM!"..."WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Naruto yelled at Sakura. "IT WAS FOR YOU BEING AN IDIOT!" She yelled at Naruto.(still steaming)."Okay okay..." Naruto said smirking. "Soooooooooooooo Sakura -Chan...did you do it yet?"5.4.3.2...1? WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

5min later "So Naruto now you know not to but into MY business." She said looking down at Naruto."ahhhhh Sakura-Chan please don't hurt me anymore." Naruto groaned. "I will stop hitting you if you would just keep your nose where IT belongs!" She smiled and started to walk away. "Oh yeah and Naruto The Hokage said she wants you in her office pronto." "POOF!" and Sakura was gone. "I wonder what Baa-Chan wants from me. He smirked._'This will be fun'_He thought to himself.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura walked to the gate of Konoha. "Well guy's today's mission is to head over to Sand to help the Kazekage and His Anbu track down a missing-nin. It shouldent be a long mission we will be home tomorrow so don't worry!" She smiled at her team. and also don't forget to show your curtisy around the Kazekage. I know your Anbu but your fresh out of the group so you need to learn a few things!" She said the smile leaving her face and getting more serious. "Alright Girl's lets move. 'POOF' all of them were gone. (a/n. The reason for a short time is that they are going to meet Gaara on the way and go hunt down the missing-nin...Keep reading now,**Haya-Chan)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Neji walked to the training grounds. He just got back from training with his Uncle._'I love kicking his ass'_ Neji thought to himself. A little time after the fight Neji had with Naruto he fixed things with the head branch family,But he still enjoys beating them at that. He was waiting for his team to arrive when out of no where Lee popped out of the tree's "You may have stolen the love of the beautiful blossom off me but you can't beat me in a fighting match!" Lee screamed at him. "Lee you know you will not win...Why do you put yourself through the torment of this...?" Neji asked lee without looking up at him. "What do you know about hard work Neji?" "If you are going to fight me."Neji said standing up. "You should of shut up and came at me...that is your weakness." Neji started towards Lee with a poof of air and came down on him hard. Lee shot up off the ground and kicked Neji's side. "You have been training?" Neji said sounding surprised. "Maybe you should do it all the time." "Then maybe you won't be so weak." Lee's face turned to a scowl and he charged at Neji with blinding speed. Neji jumped and blocked his kick and sent a punch to his face causing his nose to bleed. Then sent a hard punch to his stomach, Lee coughed up blood. "You see Lee you can't beat me, you should not even try to beat me your philosophy on only Taijutsu is wrong Lee but to give you a compliment your good." he said dogging Lee's hug. "DO YOU MEAN IT NEJI, DO YOU REALLY MEAN IT ?" Lee yelled. "Yes Lee i do." Neji said scowling. "Now go clean up the rest of the team will be here soon." Lee nodded and "POOF!" He was gone. Neji sat down to meditate and wait for his team like he always does.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

So Baa-Chan what do you want?" Naruto yelled barging through the door's of the Hokage's office. "BAM!" "OW Baa-Chan you to?" Naruto yelled/asked rubbing his sore head. "BAM!" "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" Tsunade yelled at Naruto as he dodge flying chairs. "I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Naruto yelled and then smirked. "Baa-Chan.""GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH" Tsunade yelled trowing more chair's at him.

5mins later. Naruto sitting in a heap on his head laying down with bruises and cuts all over."So Naruto are you ready to get down to business?" She turned cracking her knuckles. "Yes". Naruto said cowering behind a broken chair. "Good." "Alright Naruto you Sakura Neji Lee and Gaara and his Sibling's are going to infiltrate Oto as a couple about to get married and friend's Sakura and the rest off the team will be here tomorrow for the mission briefing but can't be here today for specific reasoning for the Kazekage.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura and her team were running through the forest when all of a sudden a flash past right in front of them then three other flash's one stopped though and looked at them. The person started to speak, "That's the Nin Get him and the took off in the direction of the other's. That was Sakura's cue. She motioned for her team to follow her and they dove off into the woods.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Neji opened his eye's to see Tenten staring at him." What do you want?" Neji asked Tenten " Oh Tenten said blushing, "Nothing nothing just keep doing what your doing!" She said turning around. _'What does he see inn Sakura?' _Tenten asked herself. _' I'm just about as good as she is'_

_**'Just about JUST ABOUT hummmmmmmmm let us see'**_

_'What who are you?'_

_**'Who me I'm you'**_

_'Whatever'_

_**'Well back to reason, She is a medic.'**_

_'True'_

_**'She is head Anbu medic'**_

_'Gaaah true'_

_**'And she is...'**_

_'enough!"_

_**'Alright jeez just trying to help' **_

_'Well you HELPED enough!'_

Alright Tenten old girl now your yelling at yourself 'sigh'. She took one final glance at Neji and then walked over to Lee. After Tenten inner confrontation they started to train. After there day's training Neji stud up to leave, "Hey Neji!" Tenten called at him. "Me and Lee are going to Ichiraku (sp.?) would you like to go?" Neji just shook his head and continued walking on. "Are you sure?" Neji Scowled are started to turn to them but Lee broke in "Tenten i don't think Neji wants to go with us." He started to where a worried smile. Now it was Tenten's turn to scowl. "Alright Lee let's go." She said in a deep aggravated voice and stomped away. Lee followed quickly after.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto walked outside away from the mean Hokage just in time to see a VERY angry Tenten. She shot Naruto such a glance it would kill the average person in just one shot, then out of no where she screamed "**WHAT DOES HE SEE IN HER!" **She pounded her fist into the ground causing a hole in the cement. "Tenten please calm down..." **"ROCK LEE I WILL NOT CALM DOWN THAT LITTLE BITCH STOLE MY MAN, THE MAN THAT I HAVE BEEN WAITING TO CRACK MY WHOLE LIFE AND THE LITTLE HORE TOOK HIM!" **She punched a building causing the wall to fall down witch showed to people making out that got Tenten even angrier. She walked over to the couple, then Naruto grabbed her shoulder and Lee wrapped his arms around her waist. "**LET ME GO!" **Tenten yelled. "RUN!" Lee said to the couple. "WE'LL HOLD HER!" Naruto yelled. The couple did as they were told and were running faster then any ninja has ever seen a commen person run. After a while of fidgeting Lee and Naruto let Tenten go. "**_What is your problem!"_** She asked them in a scary voice. She fell to her knees, **"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ITS NOT FAIR! Why does she get him?" **Tenten asked to no one. "**Why why why?" **She started to cry and Lee comforted her by putting his arms around her. "It's okay Tenten." Lee said in a soothing voice even though he destroyed his whole house to no end when he found out. " But...but Lee I love him...and she gets him...Why?" She asked her voice getting hoarse. "Okay guy's this is getting to mushy so I'm going to get ramen see you later, okay?" They ignored him and Lee sent him a death glare. Naruto started to back away. "Sometimes Tenten when you love someone..." Lee started. "Like you love Sakura?" (a/n. I'm sorry people if Tenten is acting like a three year old.) Tenten asked Lee. "Yep just like how i love Sakura you have to let them go find there love." Tear's welled up in Lee's eye's, "I guess there love found each other...and not us." Lee said wearing a sad smile. "But no matter what I will never EVER give up my love for Sakura-Chan even though she will not love me back." Tenten looked up at Lee her eye's never leaving his. "I'm sorry Lee." she said putting her hands on her face. "Why what for?" Lee asked whipping his face. "I was a nuisance." She cried louder. "Well don't apologize." Lee said smiling sadly. "I acted the same way." He smiled at her and stuck out his hand. "Come on Tenten let's go eat ramen."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura jumped in front and her three Anbu jumped behind and on the sides of the nin, he/she jumped back and bashed into Midori who wrapped her arms around him (a/n her body can stretch kinda lie rubber but it is skin chakra allows her to). Usagi, Midori's twin sister grabbed the nin and held it in place (a/n. She made her own Jutsu that allows her to go invisible/be able to take over a persons body without using a lot of her chakra up.) Sakura ran up to it and Usagi got out and Sakura ran up and kicked it in the stomach Gaara used his sand to hold his limp body in place. Sakura sighed. "Well..."and then she gasped. "The...thats...thats AKATSUKI!" She yelled.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Neji walked up a hill and sat down to meditate. He sat for awhile and then he realized that Sakura did not come to see him today. _'hummm i wonder what's up'_ he thought to himself. _'usually she leaves a not to let me know where she is'_

**_'Do you think we should worry?'_**

_'No she is a fine ninja.'_

_**'What if she is out with someone else?'**_

_'I was not in my room all day she could of left a note.'_

Neji started to walk to his part of the Hyuga branch.

**_'You never know Neji i mean we ARE mean aren't we, Maybe she got tired of it and is now running off to some other man.' _**(what an evil little inner self Neji he has.)

Neji started to walk faster towards his home.

_'I trust Sakura enough not to do something like that.'_

_**'Well maybe she knows that and is gonna play you for a sucker, I say we go around and question every guy in the village for info!'**_

Neji started to run, He was almost there.his inner mind was fuming from his own thought's.

_**'And also Neji don't forget I'm you so whenever i say thing's they come from YOUR thought's not mine!' **_

Neji stepped through the doorway ignoring the butler's question's of 'how was you day master?' or 'what would you like to eat?'

He went strait up to his room and went strait to the desk and sighed. There on top of the book he read EVERY day was a little pink note with Neji on the top folded up into a square and place neatly one the desk he picked it up and read it:

Dear Neji,

I'm sorry i can't come and watch you today i have a mission that is very important

I made you a meal and it is in my refrigerator because of what happened the last time with the

butler's and all. I hope you enjoy it without me there.

Love always: Sakura

Neji sat down on the bed and took a deep breath. Sakura's cooking, he tried to taste the last delicious meal he had eaten with her _'What a wonderful cook'_ Neji thought and then got up to take a shower. He smiled.

_'Ha so she is not cheating on me' _Neji thought triumphantly.

**_'Thank god' _**inner Neji sighed

_'Any man who has the gonads to mess with my Sakura will have to pay!' _Neji thought to himself.

**'YEAH! NOW YOUR TALKIN!' **inner Neji bellowed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto walked back home away from where crazy Tenten and over dramatic Lee were. _'They are both crazy!' _Naruto thought._'Maybe THEY should go out!' _As Naruto turned the corner he bumped into someone. "Oh I'm sorry...Hi Hinata!" Naruto Waved like a crazed lunatic. Hinata blushed. "Gomen Naruto-Kun I..I.I'm sorry for bumping into you. Naruto waved it off."So Hinata you...uh...doing anything tonight?" He asked with a hopeful expression on his face. "U..uh n.no Na...Naruto-Kun I'm not doing anything..." Naruto's face lit up and he grabbed her arm. "Good then I'll give you something to do! Come on Hinata let's go to that fancy smancy new restaurant they just built down the street from my house!" He dragged her off. "O..o...okay Naruto-Kun."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

We...we have to get this guy back to Konoha or Sand! Quickly where are we?" "We are closest to Leaf village Sakura-Sama." The third member of her team and only male Ronin answered (a/n. He is great with swords and Taijutsu semi with Genjutsu.) "Good." She sighed. Kazekage you may come with us to the Hidden village of Leaf and then take the traitor back to Sand. Sakura said to Gaara. He just nodded and his sand Poofed him to Leaf as did Temari's fan and Kankuro just poofed. Sakura turned to Usagi."Usagi you and your sister grab him and head to leaf I am going to stay behind to make sure no Akatsuki are following us." Both girl's Poofed away then Sakura turned to Ronin. "Ronin I need you to stay behind with me your blade skill's are superior and i might need you help. If any Akatsuki were with him and they figured out what happened they will kill us and all of Leaf to get him back." Ronin nodded his head in agreement. They both poofed away.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After Neji's shower he got changed into a pair of sweats and a white tee shirt and slipped his sandals on and headed over to the head Butlers room. He knocked on the door and it was answered quickly. "Master Neji-San..." The butler started. "Never mind anything for the rest of the night and tomorrow..." Neji started. "Why not master are you not going to eat?" his butler cut in. "Because I'm going to a friends house and might stay the night and I also have a mission tomorrow so i won't be home until the meeting is over." Neji stated. "Also if I'm not home by nine 'O' clock just look the doors." he said while walking to the door. "Master Neji-Sama is it Mme. Sakura again?" Neji turned around and death glared his servant, "It is none of your concerns now is it Tomo?" Neji asked clearly not wanting to here the answer so he quickly got out of Tomo's room. "Oh jeez I'm used to it." He said to himself.

Neji walked out onto the street and down the sidewalk to Sakura's house. On the way he past Naruto's house and heard his loud mouth trough the walls and then he heard a girl's giggle.

_Hummmmmm idiot's trying to impress a girl huh?' _Neji thought.

**_'Let's see what girl fell for Naruto's trap this time shall we?'_ **Neji's inner self questioned.

_'This time i actually agree with you.' _Neji agreed and started to 'quietly' walk over to Naruto's window. He peered in and saw Naruto waving his hand's in the air like a crazed lunatic.

**_'Looks like he's doing a mating dance or something!' _**Neji's inner self was cackling with crazed laughter. But that laughter stopped to a halt when Neji noticed who was sitting on the sofa laughing at Naruto.

5...4...3...2...1...!

_'THATS' _

_**'HINATA!'**_

"HINATA!"

Neji charged at Naruto full force with everything he had and screamed."WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER, DRUGED HER? WHAT?" Neji screamed shaking Naruto back and forth holding his neck trying to kill him. "I- i -i didn't do anything to her Neji please, LET ME GO!" Naruto screamed. "Neji-Niisan, Naruto-Kun didn't do anything to me honest!" Hinata said running to help Naruto. "Hey Neji what are you doing here anyway huh?" Naruto asked Neji."Board without Sakura around to keep you company?" _Hee hee hee, now let's watch the fire works' _The Kyuubi howled. _'**What do you mean fox?'**_ Naruto growled at the Kyuubi._ 'Watch' _The Kyuubi cackled out. And Before Naruto knew it he was being pumbled for the forth time today.

5min later. "So Naruto MIND YOUR OWN BUSNESS!" Neji yelled leaving back for Sakura's house. "Neji-Niisan you should be nicer to Naruto-Kun." Hinata yelled to Neji on his way out. "Hey Hinata they are locking the doors to the Hyuga mansion early..." Neji yelled to Hinata. "In about a half hour."

"WHAT! Naruto-Kun i Have to get home!" Hinata said in a panicked voice. "Okay Hinata buh by!" Naruto said waving like a crazed person jacked up on candy. He leaned down and kissed her in front of Neji who was ready to charge at Naruto stopped himself and kept on walking.

_**'I wonder what Sakura made for us?' **_Neji's inner self started

_'For me you mean.' _Neji said to himself.

_**'mmmmmmmmmm Sakura's cooking'**_

_'Yeah' _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Okay you people out there! My first chapter fic! well anyway i hope you like the first chapter! tell me what to improve on and stuff! (I need to know!) well like i said r&r _

_Haya-Chan!_


	2. Why Neji?

Disclaimer: Like I said Before I don't own Naruto.

Okay I'm very happy I got the 1st chapter done so quickly now here is the 2nd chapter enjoy!

Naruto rolled around in his bed his dreams stirring him up again, ever since Hinata left thats all he could think about,

_'Hinata pushed him on his couch with a little smirk planted on her lips. He grabbed her shoulder's to steady himself. She stuck her hand up his shirt and grabbed his nipple and squeezed it. He moaned loudly and she purred. Her other hand snaked down his pants and grabbed his length and pumped slowly up and down little epps and moans escaped his lip's and she smiled and leaned down and unzipped his pants and pulled them down. Her lip's touched his tip and then...' _

**BEEP BEEP BEEP! **

Naruto's alarm clock woke him from his dream.'Sigh' Naruto got up and went to his bathroom. He ran his trembling fingers through his hair and looked in the mirror at his reflection.

_**'Ha ha ha i watched that dream last night' **_The Kyuubi cackled.

_'What are you t-talking about?' _Naruto stuttered.

_**''You should have that kinda dream all the time!' He laughed 'It was VERY erotic!'**_

Naruto blushed.

_'Shut up!!' _Naruto yelled at the fox still blushing.

_**'Whatever.'**_

Sakura walked up to the gates of Konoha. '_Wow I almost forgot!' _she thought and then POOF she was gone. She walked up the steps to the Hokage's office and knocked on the door. Obviously Usagi and Midori,Gaara and his siblings were there.

"So Sakura you finally show up right around the time the prisoner starts to wake up." Ronin walked in after her and bowed. "would you like to have a look see at how far Ibiki got with him?" Tsunade asked everyone in the room, She started to walk towards a big window and started to point to a man sitting in a chair. "That's Tobi." Tsunade said turning to Sakura. "He is the weakest of Akatsuki, That's why he was so easy to catch." She said turning around facing Gaara. "But he was not the missing-nin I was looking for."

Tsunade looked at everyone. "I'm not sure what to do but Sakura has a mission briefing soon about a different mission, but if you would like I could send a different team on your search party...," Tsunade started but Gaara finished for her. "I will wait for Sakura to be done with her mission." And with that and a whirl of sand/air all three were gone. "What was that all about?" Sakura asked turning to the twin's of her team. "I have no clue, But he looked kinda nervous." Usagi said. "Yeah." Midori said.

"Goodbye." Sakura said to all of them.

"Goodbye!" they both answered at the same time.

Soon they were all out of Tusnade's office and the bell rang 12:00. '_Time for the next meeting'_

'Sigh'

"Tsunade." a voice came in from the door.

"Yes!" Tsunade answered angered

"There here!" Shizune said quickly.

Tsunade took a sip of sake and then said,"Let them in.." Right then Naruto barged trough the door. _'This is gonna be a long briefing...' _

Sakura walked back into the office and sat down in the chair next to Naruto when Gaara with his siblings walked in. She smiled at him but he turned his head. Neji and Lee walked in after them, Neji sat in the seat next to Sakura and missed the death glares sent to him by Gaara and Lee. But Naruto did and started snickering. Then Sakura hushed him. "So are we ready?" Tsunade started. They all shook there heads as she started, "We are sending you to sand as Gaara already knows," they shook there heads in understanding. "You are going under cover as a Couple about to get married with friends. Naruto you know this much." He shook his head. "Okay the couple is going to be up to you." Most of the group looked at Sakura and Neji who looked away. "But I am adding one more person to the group because of team work and her skills in weapons." Tenten walked in. "I'm sorry! I was caught up in explain to the children at the academy!" Tsunade waved it off. "Well then don't do it again!" Tenten lowered her head in shame as Lee put a hand on her back to comfort her. She smiled at him and perked up."So are you ready? Neji is the leader of the mission. If anything is to happen then you are to listen to Sakura." The rest of the group shock there head except to. "We would of sent Kakashi buuuuut," Tsunde paused and looked the door. "He had some business with Miss.Anko today." The rest of them shivered in there seats. "Yeah." Tsunade said "You leave in three days with Gaara and his siblings, Dismissed." They all POOFED away accept Gaara who's sand took him away.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Neji and Sakura POOFED to the training ground. "I guess we are the couple for the mission." Sakura started. "Yes Tsunade knew that from the start but we have to wait for the rest of the group to decide."Neji said."Yes true." Sakura continued. "Now lets train together Neji." Sakura said getting into her fighting stance. Neji smirked. "Lets Sakura." He got into his fighting stance. They started for each other and a clash of light shot when they met.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The Leader of Akatsuki was sitting down at a table enjoying a Nice Roast Goose with cranberry sauce and bread sticks,When a man dressed in a long cloak poofed next to him.

"Leader sir I'm sorry to say that Tobi has been captured by the pink haired Anbu and Kazekage."

"hummmmmmm. You may leave now but first..." Leader started. "I want you to do me a favor." He smirked evilly and turned to the messenger.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked out of the office and ran strait to the academy.

When he got there he saw Kakashi talking to Iruka.

"Hey Grandpa may I please talk to Iruka?" Naruto said to Kakashi. Kakashi's face went all red and he showed up behind Naruto. Iruka trying to hold back his laughter (but was failing miserably) Pointed to Kakashi but it was to late Kakashi had Naruto in a neck lock. "Now who's the old man Naruto?" Kakashi smirked through his mask and let Naruto go Iruka walked up to Naruto and helped him up.

"Now Naruto what do you want to talk to me about?" Naruto looked at Kakashi who just stood there. Then Iruka looked at Kakashi "Oh." Kakashi said quietly. "Besides Anko-San is expecting me for something anyway." Then he disappeared. Iruka and Naruto both shuddered Then Iruka turned back to Naruto. "So you were asking?" He asked. "Yeah its about this one dream I had." Naruto started. "Muhum go on Naruto." Naruto gulped. "Well I think I like this girl but she is from a really high class family and I don't know what her parents will think..." Iruka stopped him."Well Naruto I think that if she likes you it's her choice is it not? Not her parents. It's up to her." Naruto smiled at his old teacher and shook his head. "Now I'm going to ask her out again! Bye bye Iruka-san!" Naruto waved to him and walked away.

Iruka shook his head and walked into the academy.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura and Neji had been at it for hours. Neji knocked the crap out of her. She was recently lieing on the ground with a large kantana mark streaming down her leg.

"Good thing your a medic. Or I would of gone easy on you." Neji smirked in triumph. This was true. But He was still going easy on her.

Sakura sat up and started to heal the large wound. Neji pulled some wraps out of his pocket and started wrapping her leg up.

"Neji-Kun..." Sakura started. "Would you like to come over my house for dinner?" She looked up at him and he smiled. "Sure. But no funny business with that leg of yours like that." Sakura laughed. "Do you think a little cut is going to stop me from Toucher...I mean Pleasing my man?" She giggled when she saw his face go from happy to worried.

Half way to her house Sakura noticed something with Neji.

"Neji what happened to the old 'I'm so tough and your so weak I'm going to kill you and then gloat.' Neji face?" Sakura asked in a deep man like voice.

Neji leaned down to her ear and whispered..."You changed that Sakura." She blush deeply and looked at him. As if she had seen her whole life in his eyes.

His pearl eyes those beautiful pearl eyes. The eyes that drew herself to him in the first place. The eyes that told her everything was going to alright. Those eyes that belonged to the most important man in her life. Her father dead, her old team broke a part, and a sensei that has been crazy sense day one. HE was her one and only. Neji IS her only way to get away from life.

Thats when she realized she was still staring at him. She blushed and turned away.

"Sakura whats wrong? Do you have a fever?" he put his hand on her head and smirked. "Nope..." he smiled. "Just a case of love sickness." She hit his hand away and laughed.

"Oh? What makes you say that? Only cause I'm standing next to the cutest guy around and I love him so much? Oh how is that classified as..." He set his lips on her gently as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

He parted from her. Then he frowned. "Sakura? I think Tenten is jealous." Sakura frowned to. "So? What are you getting to?" She felt it coming he was gonna breakup with her She felt a tear coming on. "Tenten's my teammate I don't wanna hurt her." He also felt on the verge of tears. "Do you think we should still be together Sakura? I mean I love you! You mean the world to me...But do you think everyone agrees with us being together..?" Sakura let her tears fall. "How can you say that Neji? Who cares what everyone else thinks!?" She hugged him tightly and He hugged her back. "We've been going out for years now! No one has ever said anything before! Speck now or forever hold your piece right?" Sakura buried her head in his chest. "Don't tell me youare having second thoughts? Or is it just the mission making you think this?" Neji smiled and buried his head in her hair. "I would never have second thoughts about you. I love you Sakura."

"Then come on!" She pulled his arm and ran. "I'm hungry!" Neji looked panicked. "SAKURA YOUR LEG!" Sakura fell into a puddle from the storm yesterday night. She was soaked to the bone, Thats when Neji did something she hadn't heard so jolly EVER! He laughed. A full hearted jolly mans laugh. She looked freaked out. "What? You never seen a man laugh before?" He walked over and helped her up. She turned her head to hide her blush.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_'We// how am I going to talk to her? I don't even know what she thinks of me!'_

__**Well don't expect to know right off the bat how she feels women are hard that way.'**

_'When did you decide to help me!? Before you were just making fun of me for my...Oh never mind.'_

**'I decided to help you when I saw that dream (insert Wolf call here.)'**

_'So what do i do? Naruto asked blushing.'_

**'Say all the things you think she wants you to say like...How she is, How she feels about this and that you know, Then lay on the charms likein a sexy voice _How did it feel...When you fell from the hevans baby..._Stuff like that.'**

Naruto stopped listen after the cheesy flirt line. _'That sounds like something pervert-sanin would say...'_

As Naruto was walking he bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry..." He bumped into a girl with long dark purple hair and light purple eyes. She had purple lips (lip stick) and was wearing a Suna headband around her neck and purple nails.

_'This girl REALLY likes purple...'_

**'May be but shes HOTT!' **The Kyuubi howled.

_'I a-agree, She is...'_ Naruto blushed.

"Its okay!" She smiled. "Whats your name? Mine is Kyoko!" She pulled out a hand to help him up.

"My name is...is..."** _'TELL HER YOUR NAME!' _**_'I forgot my name!' **'NARUTO!' **'Oh yeah...'_

"I'm Naruto..." He blushed. "Don t worry...I get that a lot!" She smiled. "But I don't know why..I'm not THAT pretty..." Naruto mumbled something she could not here. "What was that? I couldn't here you." he blush "Oh nothing nothing...I have to get going thou bye." He waved and so did she. "Bye Naruto."

_'How can she not say She is not pretty?'_

**'I know she was HOTT! (insert another wolf call)'**

_'Are you in heat?' _Naruto asked soundng worried.

**'Maybe...' **The demon answered

_'THAT WOULD EXPLAIN MY DREAM THEN!'_

**'Probably'** The Kyuubi was laughing now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The girl named Kyoko walked into the Hokage towers.

"May I speak with the Hokage? Its very important . Its about the mission to Oto." Shizune looked at the girl suspiciously and then showed her the way to the Kage's office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well thats it 4 now! Guess who Kyoko is! (I will give you a clue! She is sitting here doing nothin all day besides going to school) Okay and you will be in my next chapter sou guess!


	3. Enter Kyoko And a WEDDING?

Disclaimer: I hope your happy I Don t own Naruto! I would of KILLED Orochimaru and saved Sasuke-Kun from his horrid future but thats just me...

Okay here is chapter 3! sorry but I'm going by Months so If its not fast enough I will put it on every 1st of the month but thats all I could do well on with the story!

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Naruto sat up _'Kyuubi there is something suspicious about that girl' _Naruto said wakening the Fox.

**'Maybe, lets wait.' **Kyuubi said.

_'Okay' _Naruto looked behind him when he felt someone tap on his shoulder.

Naruto blushed. "Uh um hi...hi Hinata." Naruto said nervously.

**'Smooth really smooth.' **Kyuubi said making Naruto scowl.

Hinata gasped. "What the matter Naruto-Kun?"

Naruto blushed. "Well ummmm well nothing...'gulp' Hey Hinata would you like to go...go on a...a...d.a.t.e with me? Please?" Naruto managed to ask her She almost fainted.

"OH NARUTO-KUN OF CORSE!" Hinata said a little to loudly. Naruto jumped up happily.

"YOU WILL? ALRIGHT!" Naruto started to dance around like a crazy monkey.

"O...okay w-w-when Naruto-Kun?" Hinata blushed. "Oh...How about tomorrow 7 you pick the place?" Naruto smiled when she nodded. "May I walk you to where ever you were walking to?" She nodded again. They began walking together.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Sakura and Neji walked to Sakura's house. More like Neji walked carrying Sakura. "Neji what do you think about this mission? The one we were just assigned?"

_'I don't trust Gaara is how I feel'_ "I Don t know what to think yet Sakura, To tell you the truth. What do you think?"

"Well I have never been on a mission with Gaara before I think i will be fun! But...I heard some people in the village say that its a suicide mission." Sakura answered.

"So you 'want' to go on a mission with him? You trust him?" Neji asked curiosity kills him now. "damn my curiosity' He thought.

"Yes." Sakura answered. "I trust him because Tsunade trusts him." She smiled at Neji.

"I think your right Sakura, But still he could snap at any moment..." Neji said.

"That is true but we don't know he will...Well lets just not worry about it, Besides we need him for the mission anyway."

XDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

"BUT WE NEED HIM FOR THE MISSION!" Tsunade screamed at the girl in her office.

"I know that Hokage-Sama but and need him to...I am sorry but he is the Kazekage and we need him there! I was sent to give you this from the council. You have 5 days to reply to them. Ma'am I would not break and alliance with Suna just because of a mission. I suggest you move the mission until he is no longer needed an" "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU LITTLE IDIOT! GET OUT OF MY OFFICE RIGHT NOW! I WILL SEND THE KAZEKAGE IN A FEW MINUTES WITH A LETTER FOR THE COUNCIL NOW GET OUT OUT OUT!!!" Tsunade yelled at the poor purple haired girl. She nodded and disappeared in a 'POOF'

Tsunade grummbled as she pressed the speaker button.

"Yes Hokage-Sama?"

"Get Me Sabuku No Gaara." She answered dangerously.

"O-okay Ma'am, I will get right on it!."

Shizune wrote some stuff on a scroll and gave it to a ninja and he took it off to Gaara.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Kyoko looked around Konoha. '_where is the world is that girl?' _She thought.

_'Where is she?! I know she was coming to Konoha! Thats what her friends told me! Good God Luna!'_ Just at that moment she bumped someone.

"Oh I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was go..." Kyoko stopped right at the end of her sentence.

"USAGI?!" Kyoko jumped and hugged the girl.

"KYOKO!? IS THAT REALLY YOU!?" Usagi jumped up and down.

"YEAH IT IS!" Kyoko scream.

"OH MY GOSH ITS BEEN YEARS!" Usagi yelled.

"I KNOW!" Kyoko yelled back in a girly kinda way. "How is your twin doing? Midori? Oh its so good to see you again!" Kyoko hugged her friend one more time. "OH NO! I have to go! I will see you later!" Kyoko 'Poofed' away.

"Okay then Well I guess I will be going to..." She disappeared to.

Kyoko found herself at the gates of Konoha waiting for The Kazekage to arrive.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Itachi Uchiha was running threw the forest he was after one thing and one thing only. The Nine Tailed Fox.

XDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXD

Naruto stood up he was sitting at the park for the rest of the day. Now he had to get some sleep tomorrow he was training with Kakashi and later he had a date with Hinata. Tomorrow will be eventful for him.

XDXDXDXDXDXD

Sakura walked to the couch and sat next to Neji. "Neji-Kun?" Sakura cooed into his ear. "I am sooooo board! Play a game with me please!" She begged. Neji looked at her like she was weird or something, Until he got what she meant. Neji shook his head no and Sakura sighed.

She stood up walked to the other couch and sprawled out on the couch stretching her body. Neji smirked. He disappeared and reappeared on top of Sakura. She gasped. She wasn't expecting that from him. He stick his hand up her shirt and grabbed her mound she moaned loudly. His smirk widened. She reached and and pressed her lips to his. She smiled. His smirk turned into a frown.

"Ah Sakura I have to go! My family is having a big dinner! If I'm not there my Uncle will have a fit! I'm sorry so so sorry!"Neji panicked and kissed her forehead. "Okay goodbye! Goodbye!" _'I'm sorry to.'_ Sakura said sadly. _'I could only wonder if he makes those excuses to get away from me?'_

_**'Don't think that! He would never do that! He's not that kind of man!'**_

_'I am starting to wonder about that..' _Sakura answered herself.

_**'Well don't because he's not Damn it!' **_Inner Sakura cackled.

_'oh Please your me and thats what I want to believe...but I can't...' _Sakura answered herself.

_**'Don't worry whatever happens happens you know! Just wait and see. And if he does it again leave him!' **_

_'B-but me a-and Neji have been going out for 2 years! I can't just leave him!' _Sakura answered.

_**'Well then don't. Do what you have to Sakura! Your a strong girl! You can go threw anything.'**_

_'Your right (hand shots into air) Damn it I will dump him if he keeps this up!'_ Sakura fell asleep after the chat she had with herself.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Neji hopped threw tree's to get home. _'I cant be late! I can't!' _Neji thought to himself.

_**'I can't believe you left that sexy girl behind over dinner! Haha! Your not the genius you once were!'**_

_'Your right I changed. If I want to keep the piece between the Hyuuga's main and branch houses I have to be there!'_ Neji explained to himself.

_**'But still did you see her!? She was pretty much begging for you to take her but noooooo you have to go to 'dinner' haha your a loser!' **_His inner self busted on him.

_'But if I'm a loser that means your a loser.'_ Neji smirked in triumph by then he was at his house and was walking threw the door.

"Ah Neji! Just the man I wanted to see! Come in sit down sit down!" Neji noticed something not right about his Uncle.

'Uncle what's.." Neji was silenced "Ah Neji! Don't worry! Well are you seeing someone right now?" "Ye.." Neji began but was cut off again. "Good cause you are going to wed this young girl!" Hiashi pointed to the girl he had sat Neji next to. Neji's eyes widened. "N-n-no Uncle I AM in love with someone! You can't make me marry her!" Neji yelled at his Uncle Hiashi frowned. "Oh to bad! I was hoping to keep that alliance with the branch house to..." Neji's eyes got bigger. "You are willing to give up an alliance with the branch house because I wont marry that girl!? How could you!?!" Neji yelled vein's popping out of his neck, He hasn't felt this mad in years.

"You can't refuse Neji-Sama. Your to be wed to this young lady. (She was crying in her seat as well.) Well your wedding is planed and will be after your mission to Oto (sound) you will be wed...If you live..."

Neji fell to his knees _'Oh oh NO I have to breakup with Sakura now!'_

_'**See I told you you should of nailed her while you had the chance,'**_ Neji's inner self grumbled.

_'I would never do that to Sakura-Chan...Now I am happy I didn't she would be in disgrace...if she isn't already...'_

_XDXDXDXDDXXDXDXDXDXDXD_

Okay people I know the mission was to sand BUT i change my mind! Oto will be more invigorating because of the marriage and all...cough Sasuke Cough Cough anyway remember r/r! Also ONE person get Kyoko right! I will give you people more time and the person who got it right...(I deleted the mail...hits head) Mail me telling me your gender/age you want to be/hair/eyes/and all the other fun stuffs I need to know!


End file.
